bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Makuta
Makuta, the mask maker was the jealous and eventually evil brother of Ekimu. After becoming deeply envious, he forged all six elements into a mask, creating the Mask of Ultimate Power. This led to the Battle of the Mask Makers. History Makuta the Mask Maker Makuta was not evil at this time, yet he was jealous of his brother Ekimu. He started out forging masks, by the rules, with only one element. He worked faithfully with his brother, side by side in the business. Makuta was confident in his work, but Ekimu was always liked more. This made Makuta jealous; he continued his work for a while, continuing to act as an ally to his brother and the Protectors of that time, aiding them in their battle against the fearsome Skull Raiders. Once the pirates had been driven into the mountains of the Region of Stone, Makuta approached them in secret and formed an alliance with their leader, Kulta, who soon pledged himself to Makuta's service. Makuta had planned to rule over the Skull Raiders once he used his new mask to rule all of Okoto. Initially, then he started combining elements in secret, and then giving them to the Okotan people. The power in these masks was destructive, and the villagers did not appreciate them. This made Makuta angry. His feelings twisted his judgement, and he began to forge a mask with all six elements, leading to the infamous Battle of the Mask Makers. Battle of the Mask Makers Makuta and Ekimu were partners in the mask making business. Ekimu's masks were always greatly appreciated and wanted by Okotans. Makuta gradually grew jealous of his brothers fame, and started to forge more than one element into masks, which was against the mask making rules. He gave these Multi-Elemental masks to the okotans, and when they used them, the power of the masks caused destruction. Makuta still grew greedy, even after what he had done. He forged a mask, containing all six elements, the Mask of Ultimate Power. Makuta had planned a ceremony, where he would present himself with his all-powerful mask in front of the Capital City of Okoto. After Ekimu found out, he rushed to the capital. As Makuta was about to put on his mask, Ekimu charged. The mask collected power and began to bring shadow around the city. Ekimu ran towards him, and with his hammer, knocked the mask of Makuta's face, scattering is pieces across the land. The surge of power that shot across Okoto, is what created the Shadow Realm. This Shadow Realm, is what Makuta was banished to, after having his mask destroyed. Lost souls of Okotans travel to the Shadow Realm after death. The Skull Creatures A thousand years later, Makuta's evil influence was still present. He controlled the Skull Creatures and directed them to search for the Masks of Power, but they were defeated by the Toa, despite this they and Ekimu still believed Makuta remained a threat. Makuta continued to control the Skull Spiders despite the fall of the Lord of Skull Spiders, and used them to aid the Skull Raiders while they awaited his command to advance on Okoto. The pleadings of Kulta persuaded Makuta to send a Skull Spider to help him escape, and he directed the Skull Grinder to his home city where Ekimu and the Toa had confronted the other Skull Raiders. A fierce battle ensued that resulted in the Skull Raiders and their city being buried; apparently unwilling to accept failure twice, Makuta left Kulta to his own devices beneath the rubble. Control over Umarak Makuta, in his shadow form, ordered Umarak , to fight off the Toa, so he could become whole again. Makuta sent Umarak to retrieve his Mask of Control. Umarak, not knowing what Makuta's plans were, did the deed. Umarak fought the toa in the Labyrinth of Control, to acquire the mask. The Toa sadly lost the fight and Umarak brought the mask back to Makuta. Makuta forced Umarak to wear the Mask of Control. After he put it on, it's power deformed his body, and the mask itself, turning him into a beastly creature, known as Umarak the Destroyer. After this, Makuta sent him to find and collect the scattered pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power. Umarak did Makuta's bidding, but he ran into the toa on the way, having to fight with them before being able to open the portal to the Shadow Realm. Once Umarak had successfully awakened Makuta, he began to magically piece the Mask of Ultimate Power together, bring Makuta back into solid form. The Toa interfered with the process, taking fragments of the mask. Umarak tried to stop them, but in the end he gave all of his power to Makuta, hoping he would bring Makuta back. Makuta absorbed this power to fight the Toa, but the Toa called upon their elemental energy, and fought as one source, to finally defeat Makuta. After this battle, the Toa returned to their star forms, ready to be called on when needed in times of peril. Personality Makuta was a confident Okotan, but was jealous of his brother's fame. He always wanted to be better, the one who received the gratitude. He demanded respect and acknowledgement from the Okotans. He didn't receive it, because the Okotans viewed his demand as unforgiving. As the Shadow King, he was a demanding and fierce leader of The Shadow Horde. His orders were never ignored by his army. Power and Abilities Little is known about Makuta's abilities prior to his tenure as a mask maker. During his time forging masks, he used a Hammer of Power to aid him in his work. His primary mask, the Mask of Control, allowed him to influence the wills and actions other sentient beings. He may have also possessed innate Earth Islander abilities. After donning the Mask of Ultimate Power, he became capable of manipulating the natural forces and terrain of Okoto. He also acquired several other powers as the Shadow King. Category:Villians